Every Town has an Elm Street (Anthology)
by Baphy1428
Summary: A collection of Nightmare on Elm Street short stories. Stories include Smut, xReader, Alternate Universe (AU), Canon, Original Character (OC), and Theory. This description will be given for each story. Enjoy!
1. Loretta Krueger's Secret (AU)

"Good morning, Fred," I spoke to m husband whom had just awoken from slumber.

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon. Little Katherine had actually allowed us to sleep in, but then again, I had allowed her to stay up late the night before with it being the weekend and all and Fred having to pull a late night shift at the factory the night before.

"Good morning, Loretta," Fred smiled at me giving me a peck on the lips before rising to a seated position. He slung his legs off the end of the bed and I scooted my own body to lay beside him, my head in his lap.

"I think I will go make pancakes for us today," I laughed, sitting up and kissing Fred on the cheek before hopping off the bed and skipping to the door. "Chocolate chip?" I grinned.

"Chocolate chip," Fred smiled back, one of his actually sincere smiles.

I chuckled and left the room, walking quietly down the hallway past our daughter's room. I could see her out of the corner of my eye as I passed. She was still sleeping sweetly in her bed. I loved that little girl, I thought I did anyway, but could not love her nearly as much as Fred did. The man spent every moment he could with her.

I had to admit, that it at first bothered me. Not because I thought something more was going, which I did, showed no signs of problems either at home or school and she had had no problems thus far with development or with interacting with others. So, I felt it didn't concern anything. Besides, the reason it bothered me is because she had more of Fred's attention than did I.

"Mom?" i turned from my thoughts to realize I had already made it down to the kitchen and had begun pulling out ingredients for breakfast. Katherine was standing behind me in her nightgown, rubbing her eyes.

"What is it, sweetie?" I asked the little girl nicely as I kept on with my chore. I had said I wanted to make breakfast for her but the truth was that I was more concerned with Fred.

I didn't hate Katherine and indeed I felt something for her that had to be some kind of love, but if I were to have to choose between the two, I would have no hesitation in saving Fred's life over hers. I took care of the girl as I should. I birthed her late into my life even though I would have rather never had a child. It was Fred that wanted a little one. He really wanted a daughter and that's what we ended up with.

"Whataya doing?" the girl continiued.

"I'm making pancakes," I answered, smiling.

"Ooooh! Chocolate chip?" Katherine piped up.

I heard a chuckle behind me and shot my head around to see my husband standing in the doorway of the room. So many people thought he was mediocre in his looks, but I couldn't disagree more. His eyes were piercing and his features were long but strong. I thought he was the most handsome man I'd ever known. Not to mention he was charming.

"Yes, chocolate chip," he smiled,walking past me to pick up his daughter.

"Yay!" she squealed.

I tried to ignore the two playing together as I finished up with the cooking and served my family. Fred did take a couple of moments to reach around and hug me or to peck me on the lips, but I felt that the interactions were forced... I almost always felt they were forced.

I loved that man so much. He couldn't even possibly know. I would do anything for him and yet it seemed all he ever wanted to do was spend time with that little girl. The last 6 years, the child had taken so much from me. Not to say that Fred was ever really the most attentive husband, but now that Katherine was here, I was no competition.

After breakfast, we had moved outside and began to play tag. I tried desperately to make more contact between myself and my husband, but failed miserably.

The focus was always on Katherine.

I finally gave up and decided to go inside to begin cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. It was easiest to go in through the basement and climb the stairs so that's the way I was heading when something shining caught my attention from the corner of my eye.

I turned my head toward where the light had shown and noticed there was an opening in the wall of the basement that I had not seen before. The house had been Fred's before we got together, so I was certain there were still oddities about it that I hadn't picked up on. Especially down here where I never spent much if any time. I found it very dismal, but Fred seemed to have no problem working there.

Walking over to the hole, I found that there was an entire panel that moved and behind it was a small room. Curious, I stepped into the almost cubby and what I saw...I couldn't handle...

The Springwood Slasher had been a problem in the town for quite some weeks, but the idea of him didn't set my teeth on edge. In fact, despite Fred's promises to keep Katherine safe, I secretly wished every day that she would be the next to be taken. Without her, Fred would have nobody but me. I would be the only subject of his attention. And the idea made me happy beyond anything else.

But this...

This explained a lot...the late hours...the unreal amount of attention given to our daughter...the fact that she had remained safe...

Fred was the Slasher.

Around the small room was newspaper clippings, gloves, knives, a few tools, some children's toys...I wondered if they had come from the kids he killed. I didn't recognize any of them as being Katherine's...

And there in the center of it all was what looked to be a mechanical claw sitting on a small table. I walked up to it and without placing a finger on it, saw that there was just the smallest bit of dried blood on one of the blades. It looked like there had been more, but it had been cleaned off...or licked...

I ran back into the main part of the basement, grabbing my head and repeating the word 'why' over and over under my breath.

He hated me.

He could have easily killed Katherine...could have realized his mistake in wanting her in the first place...but he didn't. Instead, he had killed so many other children and allowed Katherine to live...He didn't love me...he couldn't. He only loved those goddamned little girls!

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!" I let out a scream as I stumbled to the steps of the basement and back up into the yard.

I could see Fred and our daughter in the yard just a bit away. They had stopped playing and were both looking at me. I tore my gaze from the little girl to the man that I loved...and I realized...I did still love him...even if he didn't or couldn't love me...I still wanted the chance to hold him at night...to speak to him...so I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"I won't tell."

 ** _you know the rest..._**

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE::_** **Please let me know what you think with comments and votes! I have other Freddy Krueger and Nightmare on Elm Street stories if you are interested. I also write my own original horror, fantasy, and sci-fi stories. user/baphy1428**


	2. Special Work (AU)

Strolling down the dirty deserted street, I realized that my job was almost over. At long last, this world would know peace again. The human race had not always been a blight upon perfection. There was a time where they followed the ways of nature and protected it, as was their purpose as a species. But somewhere along the way, they lost site of that purpose and began making vile creations and feasting upon those they were sworn to guard.

Don't get me wrong, it's nothing if not natural for many species, humans included, to hunt, kill, and eat. What I am referring to is when they decided it was justifiable to kill more than is necessary for nourishment. Not to mention that the race started hunting for sport. Now THAT is a despicable thing.

Now, I know what you're thinking: "Freddy, you have killed countless people!"

This is true. But you see, I'm fixing the problem. I'm erasing the slate, so to speak. And who else better to do so than someone who enjoys the job? The experts among you will concur that it is inhumane or cruel or Hell! even evil to enjoy destroying things; the worst of which would be destroying life. Even said experts will say that it is unnatural to enjoy killing, but not unnatural to kill for protection, food...and the consensus on killing for justice? Well that has been an iffy subject for many years now, hasn't it?

I, for one, know it to be acceptable and have sworn myself to using my 'mal desire' to exact such justice. Now where were we?

I looked down at my feet just in time to see a rat scurry across my toes. I smiled at the small creature, thinking back to when I was just a child. I had killed my fair share of animals during those troubled years. It was fun, yes. It helped me to shift certain feelings from those 'caring' for me as well as the other children around me. It wasn't until I was a teenager that I turned my attention from harming animals toward self-mutilation.

It took no time for me to grow a near immunity to pain and instead relish in the exhilerating feeling. I was by myself a lot. Especially as I dodged association and confrontation with my adoptive father who was a slimy piece of scum and a drunk whose only delight came from beating me.

It was in the midst of those years that I came to the conclusion that I should have never redirected my anger away from humans even human children who could be just as evil or even more evil than their adult counterparts. Those animals? They had never done anything to hurt or wrong me. The same could not be said of most humans I ever had acquainted with.

But in the end, it all worked out. As an adult, I was able to better hide killings and had a greater understanding of the world and even the universe. And even though I was eventually found out and murdered, I don't believe as a dead or dying child, I would have ths sense or the strength to make a deal with the dream demons in order to carry on with my special work.

I stopped for a moment, shushing my thoughts as I gazed into the home where the last child left on Earth lived. Just one more kill... Was that really all it was going to be? There were no lights on in the home as was the same with all the neighboring houses.

From what I could tell, the child and its parents had come to this place in order to try and hide from me. They were the only humans within a few blocks, shrowded in darkness, unaware that part of the deal was that I could sense out where humans were regardless.

I had had many difficulties along this journey. It took me years to perfect a way invade new dreamer's minds without there having to be a link between the new dreamer and the old. There had also been the years following that discovery where Hypnocil had been massed produced and distributed amongst all available human citizens. But with the rush for the aid, the drug never fully evolved from its experimental phase, thus causing a great number in casualties due to complications including severe allergies and also the inneffectiveness of the drug on quite a few users.

Furthermore, many became so fearful that there was a sharp increase in the suicide rate over a short span. There were those also so fearful of sleep that they would overdose on hypnocil and inadvertently never wake up. Hypnocil had never been planned for use in thos under the age of fourteen so of course when worried parents fed it to their young children, many keeled over for the drug being too strong for their little bodies.

It was disappointing, to say the least, that so many children had died in such situations therefore taking kills away from me... Although I did quite enjoy the macabre scenarios where a mother or father would kill their children and then themselves in order reduce the suffering of the family.

I have always been aware of the fact that people feel it is a greater evil to harm children than to do the same to adults. Try as I might to wrap my hand around the idea, I never quite could. I suppose part of me had always held onto the experiences I had as child myself and remembered how evil and cruel children could easily be and often were. Deceptive little things, children are, as well. They would act kind and innocent around a figure of authority but the moment their back was turn, would turn into malicious vultures.

Or perhaps it was because I was jealous to see happy children when I, as a child, had always been unwanted, lonely, and depressed? Hm. It could be a touch of that. By destroying happy children, I seemed able to harness a bit of my own happiness to make up for a lifetime of dread. I did, however, find it very effective to kill children to accomplish my goals. Killing 'innocent' creatures that most humans actually gave a shit about: ie the children. Doing so caused the other humans to see me as more cruel of a monster. Who else would killl children but someone of the utmost evil? It also gave a huge shock effect not only to make the kids afraid of the 'boogey man,' but by making the adults fearful of breeding or even being intimate. The escalation of all these things caused a pandemic, unable to be caught up to fast enough by science, which may have been the humans only hope in escaping their fate.

But I'm not evil...or maybe I am. Good and evil are too relative and something that some people agree is one thing, others agree is something else. So good, evil, or what have you, my work was neccesary.

Stepping through the closed front door, I looked around. The house appeared to be empty, but I knew it wasn't. Being in the dream realm, the humans there were not aware of my presence. I walked past a den that looked like it had been vacated in the middle of a party. There were booze bottles and red cups everywhere; furniture was messy, ripped, and overturned; and cigarettes littered the floor.

My head whiplashed toward an opening door toward the right rear of me. A large, dark hand reached out of the room beyond before a head also popped into view, anxiously glancing around before deciding it was safe to enter. The man that the hand and head belonged to must have been the father of this last child. After watching him make his way past me and wade through the trash, I drifted into the stairwell from where he had come.

In its dark depths, there was a thin, young woman with dark skin, cradling a toddler in her arms. It was apparent that both had been crying. The child was on the verge of falling asleep, but it was trying to stave off the feeling. I stood there, watching the scene for what had to have been nearly an hour. The child had started screaming fiercefully, no doubt attempting to keep himself from slumber. The father had returned some time ago and settled himself beside the other two, stroking his child's hair until the child had no breath left in him. Hatred welled inside my chest as I watched. There were so many questions running through my mind.

I wondered if the child was truly loved or if the parent's love was conditional as so many were. Was the child aware at all of what was going on? What kind of person would it have turned out to be? Would it cry as I ripped its heart from it or did it feel 'pain' as I felt it? Could I have done things differently? Would that sweet satisfaction of feeling this guilty child's soul leave its body be as lucious as it had always felt? What was this one fearful of? Was I capable of drawing this death out? Would the fulfillment be fleeting like the rest?

As the child gave up the fight, his heavy eyelds dropping closed, I allowed myself to ease into his mind. I always found it interesting how different what children dreamed about actually was. There had been children who dreamt of cartoons or animals. Some dreamt of family. There were even a handful who dreamt about death as well as a staggering amount of those who dreamt of spiritual things. Ghosts, angels, demons, other worlds and universes. It was always quite a trip.

It was my job to create a horror out of their seemingly safe thoughts and I did my job well. This child was now dreaming about dragons except he wasn't dreaming about slaying them or riding upon their backs. No, he WAS the dragon. Flying through the air on a light blue sky, sun shining, and no clouds in the way, he flapped his wings casually as he watched the cows and the farmers below tending to their busy little lives.

Taking hold of the child's vision, I transformed his incoming scenery to that of a dark sky filled with rainclouds and the trembling of thunder. Below the beast was now an endless graveyard full of ghosts flying around and about, scaring the child-dragon as his wings ceased to beat and he found himself falling to the ground below. With a thud, he hit several gravestones below, cracking and breaking them beneath his immense weight.

The shocked dragon regained himself, standing up tall, his ears catching wind of my laughter in the distance. Turning his attention toward my direction, he picked up on my shadowy figure emerging from a dark mausoleum. Upon sighting me, the brave dragon growled, spewing fire towards me.

Running through the flames, I came upon the dragon which stood several feet taller than me. Grinning, I threw out my own claw, the old metal clanking and shifting its form ino the shape of a sword. Around my other arm, grew a large shield.

Here I was again, playing the part of the dark knight bringing true justice. The child's thoughts were no match for the speed of mine. Jumping toward the dragon, I jabbed my blad full force into the beast's heart.

Shrieking, the dragon collapsed, reverting in shape to the small toddler I had met only hours before. The child's head turned as it thudded on the ground, his eyes gazing up at me and emitting one final tear.

As the child's dream world fell away, I was once again faced with the small family, but this time...this time they truly meant their tears...

Shrugging and walking away from them as they cried into the night, their own souls being ravaged by grief, I wondered what should be done now.

I had succeeded in destroying all human children as well as a great many adults whilst simultaneously invoking fear in the remainders so great that they would not be reproducing. Perhaps I would help in finishing off the rest of the humans out there now and one day, should an innocent creature evovle into humanity again, I would be here to guide them in the right direction or aid in their demise. I mean, after all, this cruel justice...

This is god and I am eternal.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE::** **Please let me know what you think! I have other Freddy Krueger stories if you are interested :) I also write my own original fantasy, horror, and scifi stories!**


	3. Finally Mine (xReader Smut)

It had taken me seven months of working, saving, and researching to both locate and be able to afford it...but finally, it was mine. I slipped the dirty glove onto my hand and flicked its bladed fingers. Curling and extending them a few times, I rotated my hand to properly examine the famed weapon. The knives were still sharp even though the seller insisted they had not been sharpened in years for fear of damaging the item. The thing hadn't even been cleaned though I could tell someone had spritzed deodorizer on it. I wondered if any flakes of His skin were still within the fabric...wondered if His sweat or blood stained it...

The glove had belonged to Freddy Krueger, the Springwood Slasher. His infamous reign of terror had ended over thirty years ago, but I had only learned of it last year during an assignment at school. My English teacher decided that for October, it would be fun to have us do our monthly research paper on serial killers and I had to agree, it was very fun. Serial killers, mass murderers, and other grim topics were personal favorites of mine so I could have easily written an A grade paper from the store of knowledge in my brain alone.

However, since I did appreciate the interesting topic and also wanted to show up everyone in my class on a matter I was an expert in, I went the extra mile and actually found a killer I had never heard of before...and therefore, obviously, none of the others had either. One of the guys even accused me of making it up, but our teacher had quickly googled it and proved me right. I had received a perfect score on the paper. Apparently, the professor was so impressed that she even pointed out yet forgave me for neglecting the use of a semi-colon in one of the sentences.

During the research, Krueger definitely peeked my interest, but it was during my victory in presenting the paper when I became obsessed. There were ten children he was brought in for slaughtering and just before they charged him, he was released on a technicality...faulty paperwork. He disappeared soon after and it was rumored that the parents of the town had killed him themselves. When the surviving children reached their later teen years, kids started dying in freakish, violent accidents...all occurring while they slept. Some of them began mentioning a man in red and green striped sweater, dirty slacks, and a brown fedora. The description matched Fred Krueger on the day he had been spared by the courts. To confirm that it was him the children were seeing, they had not only spoken of his weapon...but described him as horribly burned. Years later, it was discovered that the slasher _had_ been killed when his charred skeletal remains were found. Further investigation proved most probable cause of death was suffocation by flame.

After his estimated date of death, the supposed ghost of the killer went on to slaughter as many as forty more children, teens, and adults. Although the official story was that there had been copy cat killers who were simply perpetuating the hysteria of the Springwood Slasher, victims, survivors, and more stood fast in their conviction that they had indeed, been hunted by a murderous ghost...a now demon. And it was this which fascinated me. I was used to being called weird and a psycho though I hadn't honestly been bullied and most of the time I was nice to everyone. Part of me wondered if nobody picked on me _because_ they thought I was dangerous in my strangeness. I knew I had the potential to be dangerous, but I wasn't a violent person. I certainly had no desire to harm the innocent.

Anyway, I had fallen for this demon. I couldn't get him out of my head and at some point determined that I absolutely must have that claw of his. There were several people selling replicas, but that wasn't good enough for me. I needed the real thing. I felt discouraged when the thought struck that perhaps it was locked up in an evidence locker or museum somewhere. However, I finally located the son of a police man who had worked on one of the 'copy cat' Krueger cases. I told him I had an interest in historical pieces as I planned on opening up my own display. It was a lie, but I didn't want to sound like a loon. He pointed me in the direction of a government auction house where many things like impounded cars that had never been reclaimed were sold. From there, I was put in touch with another man who had bought the item for himself.

I sent the last owner an email explaining my business venture. Initially, he acted like he didn't want to sell at all yet he kept talking to me, explaining how great of a collector's piece it was and how much he had paid for it. I almost gave up until he kept repeating himself and I realized he was hinting that I should make a suitable offer. My first price was laughed at and denied, so I had risen it to almost double. Having no barter experience whatsoever, I hadn't been sure how to play the game though I figured I was doing a poor job of it. Nonetheless, he accepted and I ended up meeting him earlier today in a neighboring town's grocery store.

I had lied about my age in making the deal because I knew my mom would not approve, but if he caught onto that, he made no notice of it. I had chosen the public meeting spot in a place other than where I lived as a safety precaution and had also made him show me the item and the notarized certificate of authenticity that had been given him when he had bought it. Satisfied that it was the real thing, I handed over the cash. It was my entire savings and an amount probably quite unjustifiable for my and my family's economic standing, but I didn't care. More than anything I had ever wanted, I desired this glove.

Staring at my hand and flicking the blades in a strumming patter in the air, I grinned. It was perfect. I suppose it was fair to say that my obsession wasn't entirely...platonic. I had never had a boyfriend before. I hadn't had sex either though I was more than aware of how it worked. Before I learned of Fred Krueger, I had never even felt the urge to do anything sexual. I'm not sure why. However, just thinking about the man...the demon...and his powers...the intensity of his lust for blood and the sadistically playful character I had read about in his victims' testimonies was just...overwhelming.

I looked up at the dresser mirror in front of me. The moment I had returned home from purchasing the glove, I had locked myself in my bedroom, telling my parents I was going to take a nap so I wouldn't be disturbed for a while. I wore a plain black skirt that fell right at my knees, black leather flat boots rising up my calves to meet the end of the hanging fabric. My shirt was white and more elaborate than my skirt. There was an intricate design cut above the chest and draping between my shoulders. The arms of the blouse were loose as opposed to the part clinging to my chest and abdomen. My nails were painted red, but the only makeup I wore on my face was a small bit of dark eyeliner.

I smirked at my reflected form and lifted my hand to point the index blade as if to taunt an enemy. Wearing the glove especially with this outfit made me feel incredibly strong. However, I was soon startled when the body in the mirror changed from being me...to being Freddy Krueger in the exact same pose. He was only there for a flash, having disappeared when I jumped. I approached the glass again, standing straight once more yet a little less confident. I lifted my claw and pointed, but nothing happened this time. Cocking my head to the side, I turned around to examine my room and be sure there was nobody fucking around with me...and I was met with maniacal laughter coming from the mirror as soon as my back was to it. I spun to place sights on it once more, greeted by the slasher in place of me, waving in sarcastic cuteness with the blades of the glove. My own eyes fell to my hand, only to realize it was mimicking Freddy's movements.

"What the fuck..." I whispered, minorly freaked out about seeing my body moving without my consent.

"Be careful what you wish for, sweet-cheeks," a raspy voice chuckled.

I looked back at the ghost with a furrowed brow, "How did you... Are you..."

My inability to form a question seemed to amuse him, "You're adorable, aren't you, little girl?"

Vision darting between the mirror man and my hand, I tried to command myself to drop the weapon, but nothing happened. I then attempted to change its position in any way and once again failed. The frustration must have shown because my new company erupted in laughter.

"Don't think you are stronger than me, princess," he jovially threatened.

At the end of the statement, my hand shot to my throat, grasping tightly as the blades scratched at my skin. My eyes were on the mirror again, seeing the demon in the same position though he didn't appear to be bothered or choking like I was. His lips curled into an evil grin as he began pulling me off of the ground by my neck. I tried to reach up and fight the hold, but since the glove was allowing him control over my body, I was incapable of doing anything except stare at him and wait for whatever he planned on doing.

Abruptly, his grip vanished and I plummeted to the floor, out of view of the mirror. I sat there catching my breath for a moment before reaching my hands up to the dresser and pulling myself to my feet. I looked at the glove and made a fist a few times, telling me that I was in control again...but only until my eyes were on the glass beside me and saw Freddy smirk at me. Then, my unarmed hand was at my throat, fingers curling around it firmly yet not so strong I couldn't breath, while the claw lifted in front of my face, its blades gently trailing across my cheek.

"You're a pretty little thing," Freddy purred.

It felt then that he was right behind me...holding me next to his body. My vision fought to see past the glove in front of me and to the mirror. My palms started sweating and the blood rushed from my face. He wasn't in there. Eyes slowly rolling to the side as I barely managed to turn my head slightly, I saw that he was indeed, right behind me with my arms pinned between us.

"What do you want?" I breathed.

"Mm..." he smirked, "What do _you_ want?"

I swallowed, unsure of how to answer even knowing I was aroused from the proximity to my obsession. I looked back to his claw which had dropped from the air and found a place on my thigh, creeping to the end of my skirt before making its way back up underneath it. The knives scratched my skin as his hand journeyed upward. Upon touching my panties, he carefully pricked at them, then chuckled making me realize I had jumped again. Jerking his claw suddenly, he cut through the fabric of my underwear, causing a small gasp to come from me.

"It seems we both have the same desire," his voice had lowered as he whispered in my ear.

The feeling of his hot breath on my neck made me stiffen. The weapon precariously placed on my intimate area flicked, flirtatiously tickling the most sensitive part of my body. He quickly retreated his claw, instantly spinning me around to face him before pushing forward so that my ass bumped into the dresser, my torso falling backward atop it. The demon put each of his hands past me and onto the dresser as well as he bent over me. His groin pressed against mine tightly and I could feel his hardness. My gaze tore up from his body to the lustful expression on his face. His teeth were barred, his eyes intense as they studied his prey.

I opened my mouth to speak, but his lips were instantly upon mine, his tongue sliding into me and silencing any sound that I could have made. Perhaps the normal thing to do in the situation would be to fight...to try and get away or deny his advances. However, I was far from normal. Instead, I pushed back into the kiss, letting my tongue dance with his. He pushed harder, though, determined to keep his dominion over me. I had no problem with Freddy dominating me and I actually longed for it...but I wouldn't submit easily. I wanted him to earn that position.

Lifting my hands and grabbing onto his shoulders, I pulled myself up so that our bodies were completely snug. We continued kissing, sucking and and licking each other. My denial to give him submission for nothing did not go unseen and he bit my tongue when I slid back into his mouth. I instantly tried to remove it, but his teeth stayed clamped, a devious purr rumbling from his throat when he realized his move had worked in disarming me.

Finally letting it go, our heads pulled away from each other. I stared at his smirk while no doubt giving a look of confusion to him. I threw my hands onto either side of his throat, gripping tightly as I attempted to push him off of me. His expression remained amused as he backed away, telling me that he was _letting_ me push him and that I hadn't gained any power over him. It didn't concern me that I wasn't winning though. I simply smiled as my hands retreated, then playfully fell to his chest and shoved him onto the bed. He fell backwards onto the mattress, tilting his head to the side and patting the blankets next to him with his glove.

"Come to Daddy, sweetheart," he grinned.

I lingered in my spot just long enough to make myself more comfortable. I slowly took my shirt off and threw it to the corner, exposing the lacy white bra underneath. Then, I put my hands on my hips, sliding them beneath the waist of my skirt and wriggling my torn panties down my legs and over my boots before leaving them there on the floor and approaching Freddy. I crawled up onto the bed, keeping my eyes glued to him the entire time. He reached out with his claw, letting its blades scratch my skin lightly at first, and then a bit rougher...enough to draw a few droplets of blood. I gasped at the slight pain, looking down to see the red staining spots on my bra.

"Oh don't worry about that," Freddy said, noticing where my attention was, "That bra was damaged anyway."

I cocked my head to the side in question, only to feel the fabric around my chest suddenly snap. He had cut through it just as he had done with my other underwear. He immediately cupped both his hands around my breasts and squeezed them, casing me to inhale sharply, my eyes closing for a few seconds in pleasure. Freddy continued to massage them as I began inching closer to him, my movement prompting him to lay on his back. I threw one leg over his thigh so that my legs were strattling his hips. I could feel him growing even more beneath me. I started pushing both pairs of lips onto his body, kissing his mouth, cheek, and neck as my lower parts teased him below.

After a moment, I meant to undo his pants and release him, but before I could, he had lifted his torso from the mattress, his hands grabbing my wrists. I pushed back yet he was still stronger than me and soon had reversed our positions. He had me pinned onto the bed with his body lowering onto me to whisper a threatening flirt into my ear. I shivered at the thought of him actually mistreating me...and grinned at the pleasure of what he was already doing.

Freddy rose again, keeping my lower body strapped to the bed with his knees locking my legs together, "Help Daddy out, princess."

I knew immediately what he was talking about and bent at the waist, my fingers finding the zipper and button of his pants and quickly undoing them. His huge digit emerged through the opening and I put my hands on him without question, gently rubbing up and down. My gaze was on him again, seeing his eyelids flutter in enjoyment of my touch. When he saw me looking at him though, he grabbed my wrists and once again had me pinned completely.

He gave my neck a few kisses before placing his claw onto my throat and using his other hand to position his cock in front of my labia. He gently prodded those lips with his own tip, observing every tiny reaction in my body and face as he did so. Then, he pushed himself past the folds and began poking at my entrance. His hand left himself and rested on the bed beside my head as if to help hold himself up. My eyes shot open. I gazed longingly at his lustful face as he slowly felt me...the thrusts of his hips becoming more forceful each time until finally, he was entirely inside me.

It was painful...like he had broken something and I even felt that I might be bleeding. However, as he continued going in and out of me, I felt nothing except pleasure...and I could tell he was experiencing the same. I stared up at him, his claws still resting on my neck, as his movements kept on. I began to moan and he began panting, somehow the cycling pull and push becoming faster. A tension was growing inside me, giving me the sense that I would explode.

"Freddy, please," I begged in a whisper.

The demon's face contorted into a look of pure, evil ecstasy as he banged his hips into me one...two...three more times, my core finally releasing just as he came inside me. His groans and mine matched, the two of us having become one in our passion. As I slowly began breathing easily again, my lids rose so I could see...only to find that Freddy was no longer atop me. I twisted my head to each side, but he was nowhere in sight. I pulled myself up to sit, something falling from my neck and into my lap...

It was the glove.

Picking it up carefully, I questioned myself. Did I...imagine it? I peered down at my body where my top half was naked, my bottom half covered by the black skirt and my boots...my body was sweaty and my feminine region was entirely soaked and sticky...and not with sweat. I looked over in the mirror, hoping I would see Freddy there, but I didn't...though I did see something. Scratch marks. There were long cuts on my neck at every different angle where he had held me. Not deep enough to warrant going to the hospital yet decent enough to be seen and possibly leave a few scars...


	4. Purpose Alternate (Theory)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This should go without saying, but I DO NOT CONDONE PEDOPHILIA. This is just a theory I had about how Freddy might have developed into a child-predator. Obviously, it's a short story, so it's not very detailed. I may or may not make a full-length book out of this premise at some point, but as it stands, it's not a project I want to devote so much time to. There are other things I'd rather be working on. I only wanted to get this idea out of my head for the few others who might enjoy hearing it.**

Letting out a heavy sigh, I threw my legs off the side of the bed, "It's not you, Loretta. I'm just tired is all."

After emerging from the master bath wearing a seductive nightdress made of a deep purple satin, the woman's coy smile fell upon seeing that her attempt at arousing me had failed. I was usually so good at reacting properly in theses situations and then could get a fantasy going in my head to be able to perform as well. However, the truth was that I _was_ tired and I didn't feel like pretending tonight. It wasn't that I was setting out to hurt my wife or anything. I just...couldn't love her like that. Try as I might, I continued to find myself incapable of seeing her sexually attractive.

"Is something on your mind, Fred?" she asked gingerly, coming to sit on bent knees on the mattress behind me and rubbing my shoulders.

I slouched, eyes darting back and forth on the carpet between my feet. I couldn't keep doing this. Not to me. Certainly not to her...but what would I do instead? It wasn't as if I could be myself. Hell, I couldn't even confide in her or anyone else for that matter. This wasn't something a person spoke about. It was a dirty little secret...one that you'd keep protected at all costs if you wanted to continue living. And as torturous as it was to live a lie, I didn't want to die. There was so much to enjoy about the world.

"It was a rough day at the plant," I didn't lie, just neglected the full truth.

"Honestly, Fred, I don't know why you left the school to work there," Loretta frowned, "It's a much nicer atmosphere and you love seeing the children. You're so good with them."

I hid my scoff by clearing my throat with the same breath. I _was_ good with children...and I most definitely loved them... "It just seemed like the right move," I shrugged. "The pay is good."

"But we don't need the extra money," the woman protested, "Your boss is a jerk and the hours are horrible! Besides, aren't they talking about shutting that place down?"

"It was just a bad day, not a bad job!" I snapped, twisting to look at her, "Why are you so worried about it all of a sudden?"

She fell back onto her behind, hands leaving my shoulders to come to rest in my lap, grasping my palms whilst turning a soft grin, "I just thought you'd rather a job where you can work during the day and come home to your family at night," as she finished speaking, she lifted our hands and pressed mine flat against her stomach.

My eyes fell, following the motion, but not understanding at first. Slowly though, my vision lifted, resting on her tender form. My brow furrowed and my lips parted questioningly, "Loretta, are you..."

"Doctor says about six weeks now," her smile grew.

"That's...this is..." I was absolutely shocked. A baby? _My_ child? What would I... Could I even be a good father with the way I was?

"Well, say something Fred," the woman chuckled nervously, "Cat got your tongue?"

"It's just..." I pressed harder against her abdomen. A father? Me? I shook my head, a small cry breaking through in the form of a gasp and a tear. "It's wonderful."

A beam spread across my face to match Loretta's as I looked up at her. Her own eyes welled with moisture and she threw her arms around my neck to bring us into a tight hug.

"Fred, I'm just so happy!" she exclaimed.

"Me too," I cried in a whisper, "Me too." I wasn't much. A delinquent, a pervert, a blue collar laborer...but in that moment I knew one thing, I _would_ be a good father and I'd be a good husband...I could be good.

"I'm sorry to see you go, Fred," my supervisor at the plant stated plainly, "But to be honest, it's probably for the best."

"Oh?" I asked.

"It seems the owner has indeed decided to close the place though it will take a while longer to finish the process...a few years maybe. He plans on compiling energy efforts with a new company. Something progressive...cleaner, it's supposed to be."

"I see," I nodded before turning for the door, "Well, I appreciate your understanding."

"Oh and congratulations, Fred, on your little girl," the man called as I made my way out.

I shouted a 'thank you' back over the noise of the factory when I opened the door. In another month, Katherine Krueger was meant to be born. I had dithered about leaving my current post to get my job as the school janitor back, but in the end, both Loretta and I decided it was best. Her reasoning, of course, had nothing to do with why I'd actually left in the first place.

On the surface, returning to the Springwood Elementary was for better hours. Ones that would allow me to be home at night to spend time with and protect my girls. Switching positions, underneath this, I felt would help alleviate some of my frustration. I had thought by removing myself from children, I'd be less tempted, less turned on... However, it had only seemed to increase my agitation. I had become lost in my mind quite a lot after doing so. I also had no desire to ever hurt or _touch_ my little girl like that so I figured that perhaps seeing other kids during the day would allow me to practice stifling my urges so I never was inappropriate with Katherine.

It hadn't been difficult to get my old job again. Apparently I was a cheery asset to the staff in addition to doing my job thoroughly especially compared to the teenager they had hired to replace me. Departing the power plant and boarding my coupe, I took a deep breath. I could do this. I could do this... I pulled out of the drive and starting into town, heading for the school. Once in the lot, I repeated the same encouragement in my head. I could do this...

I got out of the car in time to hear the recess bell ring, my attention instantly drawn to the storm of excited children rushing through the doors and to the playground. I found myself standing there, staring at the little boys and girls, running about so innocently, finding particular interest in one child who was climbing the monkey bars.

She was wearing a yellow dress with ruffles on the bottom and multi-colored flowers along the trim. With every step onto the next higher rung, her fluffy skirt kicked up, showing off her bare legs underneath. Looking up at her face, I could see her sweet smile...could hear her laughter above all the others. It was pure, just like her precious skin...flesh that looked so soft...

Violently, I shook my head, lifting a hand to slap the side of my face. Stop it. Just stop. I could do this...

"Oh Fred, she's beautiful!"

"Yes...yes she is..." I smiled, not being able to tear my gaze from the tiny bundle I held. "Hello sweet Katherine. I'm your Daddy," I whispered to the wide-eyes in my arms, "I love you."

And I did, more than anything, more than anyone- I loved my daughter...and I would do _whatever_ it took to keep her safe...even from me.

I couldn't do this. It had been okay at first. I'd go to work and get to see the children playing at a distance. Then at home, I'd take over caring for Katherine. For the first eight months or so, it'd been difficult to have time to focus on anything else. Both Loretta and I stayed in a perpetual state of fatigue. However, as our daughter grew and we became more used to parenthood, my mind began acting up again. I'd find myself craving time alone for...relieving the ache.

After Katherine's second birthday, Loretta arranged for the two of us to finally have some alone time and every romantic moment I was with my wife, I couldn't help but to think how much I'd rather have been inside one of the beautiful girls from the playground. It went unnoticed to her, to everyone, as usual.

However, when we were reunited with our daughter after the weekend and I saw how she was getting older...could see her becoming more like those kids I saw at work every day...I knew this wasn't going to last. If I didn't take care of this craving somehow...she was going to get hurt.

"Who would do something so horrible?" Loretta quickly flipped the radio off.

I would. I would do something so horrible to protect my daughter. The evening news presented the story of a young girl of five who had gone missing recently, only to be found dead in the park. At first glance, she didn't seem to have been harmed. I had suffocated the child with a pillow. However, closer inspection revealed she'd been the victim of rape, several times over spanning the two weeks of her disappearance.

I didn't want to kill her, but I'd had no choice. My plan was to use her to relieve myself for as long as possible. Unfortunately, when I heard the police were widening their search, I panicked. If she was found, I'd be found and I couldn't let that happen. Katherine needed her father. So I'd disposed of her body in the park late at night where she'd be discovered without leading anyone to my lair.

The power plant where I used to work had ended up closing its doors many months prior, the owners not even bothering to clean up, but instead abandoning the place completely. From what I heard, several workers had even received garnished wages for their last days there with no sort of severance benefits. Good thing I had upped and left when I did after all. In the end, it made the perfect place to keep my special work hidden. The building was located on the outskirts of town, well away from any other businesses or residences, as per city ordinance. Down in the boiler room, I created a discreet cave for handling my nefarious affairs.

"Daddy? What are you looking at?" the tiny girl's huge eyes looked up at me.

"Nothing, Katherine," I shrugged, tearing my focus from the playground and giving it to her with a smile, "Now, are you ready for your first day of school?"

"Uh-huh!" she answered enthusiastically, "Will I get to see you at school too?"

"You might," I chuckled, planting a kiss onto her forehead before pulling at her hand to continue our walk inside the glass doors, "But you pay attention to your teacher and your class, alright?"

"Okay," she reluctantly agreed.

I led my daughter inside, handing her off to the kindergarten instructor and waving goodbye before I headed away to clock in for the day. Four years. It was hard to believe she was already this old. It was even harder imagining how it had been two years since I'd made the decision to act on my urges rather than suppress them. And with no negative repercussions either. Everything had gone smoothly. Obviously, I hadn't been able to solely prey on the children of Springwood. I'd had to branch out into neighboring towns since where we lived didn't have a grand population.

Initially, I thought I might feel guilty for hurting them even though remorse was far from a normal emotion for me. Probably that was due to not only how harped upon the idea of harming little ones was the utmost evil, but also the fact that if I ever loved anything truly in the world, it had been children. There was something about their purity- their newness and innocence...something I had never had myself.

That's why I went after those born to the cruel bullies that preyed on me when I was growing up. And the son shall pay for the sins of the father. Isn't that right? Ha! Needless to say, my special work had grown. Not only was I protecting my sweet Katherine, but I was acting as karma personified. These wicked souls could have only bred the same evil. The world wouldn't see it as so, but I was doing noble work- thinning the herd and protecting my innocent daughter as well as the other innocent children those little brats would have tortured.

And why shouldn't I enjoy myself? Just like making soldiers out of men who enjoy bloodshed. These people shan't be affected by the perceived vile nature of the act so it made them the best to exact it! After long nights of self-reflection, I had come to terms with myself. I finally understood that there was no reason for my continued suffering. I had dealt with enough and I had overcome my struggles, had channeled my desires into a positive outcome. A terrible and wonderful purpose, I now had.

I was justified. These other criminals and random jerk-offs who offer nothing to society were far worse than I. I didn't care if anyone else realized this because very few can handle these bitter truths like I could. They'd rather sit in their ignorance and cower behind their traditional values and not see the bigger picture. They were the evil ones, not me.

I tried. I tried their way. I tried abstaining. I tried being an empty shell of a man. And in the end, it yielded no results. I had been the one to find the way...the _right_ way for me to exist. Just be yourself takes on a whole new meaning when you apply it to the dregs of the world, no doesn't it?

"PLEASE! I WANT TO GO HOME!" the little girl screamed, tears soaking her face and blood staining the thin nightie I had dressed her in.

"Sh sh sh, princess," I leaned down over the dirty mattress she was tied to, caressing her cheek with the blades of my favorite glove, "Freddy's going to take care of you."

Straightening my back and letting my bare hand fall to the crotch of my pants, I carefully unzipped the fabric. Now this is where the fun begins.


	5. The Man in the Mirror (Smut)

"You know you have a problem, right?"

I shrugged at having my little brother insult me yet again, "What's wrong with collecting mirrors?"

"It's weird!" he yapped, "Your room is like one of those creepy fun houses. You have them everywhere!"

I glanced down at the reflective glass I'd just purchased at the flea market as we walked back out to the car. It was antique, or so the seller had said. Looking at the piece and its golden frame, I didn't really doubt it. It was heavy. If it wasn't old, it was certainly well-made and ornate enough to be worth the amount of cash I had traded for it. Besides, it _felt_ old. I could basically feel the energy of lifetimes of memories attached to it.

"Hey, at least I don't spend all my time on stupid Facebook games that never go anywhere," I shot at the boy who had already switched his phone onto the most recent in a long line of mini-games he was infatuated with.

"Shuttup!" he pouted as he climbed into the passenger seat and slammed the door.

I put my find carefully in the floor of the back seat before finding my way to the driver's seat and cranking the vehicle to life. I had always liked mirrors, especially the full-length Victorian era type. However, I had really gotten into the hobby of seeking the most unusual ones out and collecting them after I had learned about scrying. My friends thought it was stupid and my family didn't put much stock in it, but the magical art of scrying was meant to read the future. It was often done with crystal balls, with mirrors being another popular channel.

After hearing about it, I researched more and found that many people, for centuries, actually believed that these different glasses could easily open up a spiritual portal to other realms. Just the idea was fascinating even if nothing had yet come of my studies except for the occasional sense of paranoia that I was being watched or otherwise drawn in by something on the other, invisible side of the mirrors. My brother was right about one thing...I _was_ starting to run out of room for all of them...

"You kids wash up; supper's almost ready!" was the first thing I heard when we walked in the door.

My brother hollered something about how hungry he was so I let that be the only response as I took my new piece and went directly to my room to find a spot for it. At first, I laid it on my bed and turned around in a slow circle to determine where was best. There was a small space beside two unframed mirrors that I had bought as a pair off of some kid in my school who was trying to raise money for concert tickets. If I could move them just a little bit to either side...the spot in the middle would do just perfectly.

"Got another one, I see," my dad noticed from my door.

"Yeah," I grinned, retrieving the golden mirror from the mattress behind me and jogging over to him to show off.

"Oh wow," he said, tracing the carvings with his fingers, "It looks old... You got this at the flea market?"

"Yeah," I said, "Paid thirty bucks for it."

"Ah, that's not bad. It's a solid piece," he hummed.

Dad was the only person who showed any interest in my hobby. Most others either shrugged it off or made fun of it. Not that I couldn't see how it was strange or even like my brother said, somewhat creepy to have so many reflections around you, but...

"Which booth was it?" the man inquired, lifting his gaze to look at me.

"Uh, I'm not sure what they called it," I admitted, "It was the new one. The guy said they'd been cleaning out some old house in Springwood."

"Oh, that's what I thought," Dad smirked.

I cocked my head the side, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I didn't want to get you excited until I knew where you'd gotten it, but I heard over the news while you were gone that the man who had inherited 1428 Elm Street was selling off a lot of its contents at the flea market," he shared enthusiastically.

"Um...ok?" I wasn't following him.

"That house belonged to one Fred Krueger many years ago," Dad clarified, "He was also known as the Springwood Slasher."

"The Springwood...Slasher?" I repeated incredulously, "You mean...this mirror belonged to a serial killer?"

"Yup," the man grinned.

"DINNER'S READY!"

Mom called from the kitchen, but that didn't keep my jaw from dropping at this new information. _How fucking awesome was that?_ Maybe I'd actually have some luck with this one and get in contact with the spirits of his victims...or even the slasher himself!

Supper was boring. Mom had fixed meatloaf once again, one of the few meals I absolutely hated. So I was forced to eat enough of it that she didn't complain, and suffer through the simple chatter about how everyone's day had been, before I was finally released to spend some time alone...working with my mirrors.

It could all be a wild goose chase and I'd realize later on that I was deluded to think I could communicate with ghosts or learn to predict the future with these man-made decorative glasses. As it stood, however, I still believed in spirits and other realms like where demons and such lived. And if other people could be psychics and mediums...why the hell couldn't I? I definitely had the dedication to learn.

Closing my bedroom door so that it was shut tight, I strolled over to the bed where Mr. Krueger's mirror still lay since I had been interrupted from hanging it by the dinner bell. Staring at it, I used the technique a witch online had suggested. I stared at a single spot on the glass, slowly letting my vision blur until my eyes weren't focused on anything at all...the only thing visible in the tunnel of sight I had created being the mirror in my hands. I let myself become numb to any sensations around me- the air conditioner running in the background, the white noise of the TV from the living room...even the light illuminating my room from above.

I kept my eyes glued to the mirror, doing my best not to blink, until my body would not let me keep my lids up any longer. As my vision fell shut, my eyelids catching on the dryness at first before wetting them enough to slide close smoothly, I sighed. Still, I didn't give up and attempted this over and over for nearly the next hour. Finally, I set the thing to the side where it was propped up by the pile of pillows at the head of the mattress. I'd try again in a little bit. Every bit of information online had instructed not to force it, so I'd have to wait until I was relaxed again...perhaps a little more tired so that my physical senses were dull to let my mind feel more...spiritual...I guess.

Grabbing my phone off of the nightstand, I decided to learn some stuff about this Fred Krueger in the meantime. Maybe if I knew more about him or the people he'd killed, I'd be able to reach them easier. I scrolled through several articles pertaining to his arrest and his trial, how he'd been released on a technicality and subsequently chased down and burned to death by the disgruntled parents. I read his body count and descriptions of the various claw-like devices he had used to murder all those kids.

Then something peculiar caught my eye...people were attributing deaths to him that occurred _after_ he was proven to be deceased. At first, I thought it was some creepypasta shit or other sort of fiction...perhaps some loons out there copycatting him or simply having delusions. However, as I kept reading more information concerning it, I became convinced. From what I gathered, he had been reborn as a demon who haunted the dreams of the children of Springwood.

It was a small place, and I did live a few towns over in the first big city, but how had I never heard of any of this? I had had friends who lived there at some point. Hm...it had been a few decades since his death, but still, the most recent complaint or sighting of him had happened about two years ago. I found on a few of the forum threads, there hadn't been replies from the original posters in quite some time...had they finally been killed too?

"SHIT!" I screamed, dropping my phone when a sudden crash of thunder sounded, accompanied by the electricity going out. I heard my brother laugh in his room which was next to mine and my Mom yelled at us not to worry. In only a matter of minutes, the lights were on again. I quickly spotted my phone on the floor and leaned over the side of the bed to grab it. As I reached it and lifted myself to sit again, my head casually turned to the side, my sight catching on the mirror.

 _Holy. Fucking. SHIT._

Staring back at me from the glass was a man with terrible burns covering his face. He wore a striped sweater and a dirty fedora...as well as an evil grin that showed dying teeth.

"Are you alright?"

"Shit!" I jumped again, twisting to where my Dad stood in the door, "Y-yeah," I answered, slowly putting my attention back on the mirror...but the man had disappeared.

"Okay, remember your phone has a flashlight function," he winked before closing my door like it had been and leaving.

Hurriedly, I set the device in my hand to the side and picked up the glass. Peering hard into it, I tried to summon the ghost, using the same technique as before a couple times and ending with simply moving the thing around and looking into it at every angle. All of it was to no avail.

I set the mirror back down and slouched, "At least I finally got _something_ ," I breathed.

"And what something would that be, princess?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

I spun around to one of the larger mirrors hanging between my door and my closet. There he was...Fred Krueger. This time, instead of just his head, I could see his whole body in the full-length mirror. He had pants to match his hat and on his hand was one of the infamous gloves I had seen pictures of where they sat in a museum. Not daring to take my eyes off of him, I slid off the mattress and inched his way.

"What's the matter, sweet-cheeks?" he grinned, "You look like you've seen a ghost!" He belted into laughter then, both hands raised in the air in front of him to complete the maniacal appearance.

"Or a demon," I hummed, now close enough I could touch the glass where he stood.

Before I could land a single finger on his image, however, his gloved arm sprung out, grasping onto my wrist and pulling me flat against the mirror. His roaring continued as I tugged, trying desperately to get away. At first I only grunted, but when the struggle dragged on and I felt those blades cutting into my arm, I squealed. I was instantly let go and soon after, met with another appearance from my Dad.

"Honey, are you-"

"DON'T YOU KNOCK?!" I barked, less aggravated with him opening my door without permission and more in shock with the paranormal attack I'd just experienced.

"Oh," Dad gritted his teeth in an obvious 'oops, sorry,' and carefully retreated once more, making sure my room was shut as I had had it.

Looking at the mirror, I saw that the demon had vanished. _GAHHH!_ In a fit of frustration, I spun around and kicked at the carpet, only to feel arms whoosh past my head, their hands grabbing onto my shirt and pulling me backwards. I was surprised I didn't emit a sound except for a soft curse...that was until instead of being slammed against the wall like I had anticipated, I continued to fall into a dark pit.

Then I screamed.

It ended after what seemed to be many minutes of falling, and I found myself laying on a cushiony bed. Catching my breath as my eyes rolled around in their sockets to determine where I was, I saw that I was indeed laying in my own bed, in my own room. _What the hell?_ I started to sit up and was forcefully thrown back down by a gust of air, hands pinned to the mattress on either side of my head. I opened my mouth to call for help, but was silenced by the feeling of something warm and slimy slithering against my tongue and my lips.

Before I could scream or fight, the form of Fred Krueger solidified on top of me, and I saw it was his hands restraining me, his mouth upon me, and his tongue kissing mine. He tore away the moment my eyes hit his, chuckling as he gazed down at me. The normal reaction would probably have been for me to cry for help or to complain about his forcing himself onto me, but I was too shocked to do either. I only sat there and stared back.

"Aw, what's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he laughed harder.

My stare continued and so did the quiet. After an uncomfortable length of awkward silence, he began to lower his mouth to mine again and only then did I find my voice, "Woah woah woah!"

It seemed enough to get his attention and he moved back, still keeping me pinned, "You wanted some fun, didn't you, kitten? Well, here I am!" he chuckled.

My lips parted oddly once, and then twice as my mind tried to make sense of what was happening, "You're...You're Fred Krueger."

"Call me Freddy, doll," he grinned.

"Freddy," I repeated, "Okay, well what do you want?"

The demon's face contorted into a devious smirk as his eyes made an obvious drop to my chest, my stomach, and then lower... I gulped. He wasn't going to do _that_...was he? I squirmed in his grip, not having any luck with breaking free. My distress clearly showed on my face as he started to speak in a low, sinister tone.

"Aw...don't you wanna play?" he cackled.

"I-" I wriggled again, sight back on him, "I have a boyfriend!"

"Oh, come on, don't lie to your ol' pal Freddy," he flashed a toothy grin and my cheeks flushed red.

He was right, I didn't have a boyfriend. I had had sex before, though...once. To be honest, it was only because I wanted to lose my virginity and see what all the fuss was about. I hadn't been impressed with the experience. Maybe because it was my first time and it hurt or maybe because it had been with some guy I barely knew at a party. Either way, I _had_ wanted to try again...with someone I knew at least somewhat and was actually attracted too. But...I focused on the burnt man atop me...this wasn't exactly what I had in mind.

I had been attracted to Freddy out of morbid interest and spiritual curiosity. It wasn't that I had fallen for him or anything. Hell, I'd only just learned of him a few hours ago! Even so, the fantastic nature of having been sucked into a mirror by a freaking dream demon, coupled with the success in contacting a spirit and the close proximity of his body to mine, had me actually feeling a flutter in my stomach and a lustful aching in my groin.

"Princess have something on her mind?" Freddy cooed, having picked up on whatever shift in my expression that let on I had been considering him.

My eyes fell down to his lips. Just like the rest of him, they were burned, though it seemed not quite as badly...at least toward the inside of their folds. I saw them part and heard them release a small sound as if their owner was about to speak again, but before he could, I jerked my head forward and planted a short kiss directly on his mouth. Immediately falling back to lay against the mattress, I saw a subtle nuance in his demeanor. It appeared I had intrigued him.

Rapidly, the hint of confusion was gone and the devious nature of him had returned. Once more, he dropped his body so that his chest pressed against mine and his lips, instead of forcing mine to part into a more intimate kiss, asked this time...and I consented. As he pushed down and I pushed back, our tongues dancing within each other's mouth, our lips growing moist with the sweet saliva we exchanged, I felt his hold on my wrists gradually lessen.

Instead of using the opportunity to try and get away, I threw my arms around his neck and he lifted both of us onto our knees on the bed as we continued kissing. I felt his arms fall down my back, finding their way to the end of my shirt before inching underneath and crawling upward to my shoulder blades. The sensation of his rough fingertips against my bare skin startled me at first, but I quickly found the strange touch pleasurable.

Abruptly, he jerked away from me with a huge smirk.

I stayed there, mildly baffled as to why he stopped. However, he simply lifted his hand, showing that he held my bra. My own hands flew to my breasts. How had he gotten... I laughed at myself as I realized that it wasn't the first time he had used supernatural power. Besides, he might have simply undone it while I was lost in the moment. I grinned and reached down to pull my shirt over my head. After I had done so, I threw it off to the side and launched myself at the man, who laughed as I pushed him backward onto the bed.

Straddling his hips with mine, I flirtatiously rubbed my stomach, slowly trailing my naked outline upward where I cupped both my breasts in my palms and squeezed them playfully. As I looked down at him, I saw that he was enjoying the show, a pleasurable smile on his face as he crossed his arms beneath his head and simply watched. Several moments passed with this display before I felt something beneath me...his member was hardening in his pants.

I halted upon feeling it, gaze dropping to his groin and then lifting to his face when he began to chuckle. Before I could do anything else, he had grabbed my breasts so tightly that I squeaked. His smirk returned as he rubbed them in circles varying in degrees of gentle and forceful. I moaned while he played with me, squealing again when he let them go to flick at my nipples. I almost voiced a complaint at the odd pain, but by that time, he had pounced me and I was once more on my back.

Rather than wait for his next move, however, I stretched my hands out to his pants and began unzipping them to free his growing digit. The moment I had let him out, I couldn't help but to gawk at just how large he was. This seemed to please him and he reached down to take my hand, prompting it to rub him. I did as he wished, observing as he inhaled sharply and allowed his eyes to close as he relished my touch.

After a few moments, he suddenly thrust my hand away, and then reared his arm in the air where I saw his glove reappear. Blades extended, he inched his crotch backward so that he had a better view of my jeans. Then, he swiped his claw at the denim, slicing through it as if it were as thin as paper. I trembled, scared that he could have done some real damage, but there wasn't a scratch on me. Giving one more slash, he successfully ripped the lap of my clothes to shreds. He then let both hands, now unarmed, grab onto the waist of my jeans and tear them away from my nether region, taking the panties I'd been wearing with them.

Putting his gaze on me, his fingers crawled to my entrance, tickling at my lower lips a few seconds before wriggling beneath to tease my clit. The whole time, he didn't look away from my face, not wishing to miss a single change in my expression...in my body...as I reacted to his touching my most sensitive parts. I tried to keep my own eyes open to watch him as well, but it grew so intense, my insides already starting to wind, begging for more.

I shut my vision and simply bathed in the pleasure of this lust. My back arched and I squirmed, moaning and sighing as my hands clutched at his shirt, attempting to rub him again, but not finding the focus to be able to. I could feel myself beginning to get wet, my womanhood dripping and pruning his fingers. Suddenly, he stopped, and my eyes shot open in time to see he was lowering his body onto mine again. One hand came to rest beside my head and the other went to take hold of himself as his face fell so close that our noses touched.

Soon, I felt his soft tip brush against my mound, carefully creeping its way to my entrance without passing by the chance to rub and tease my clit again, sending me to fight against closing my sight. Slowly, he moved his hips forward and I could feel his manhood hitting against me as my legs willingly parted to let him in. Another slow movement forward...and another, the beginning of him broke inside, causing me to grunt. He paused, eyes locked with mine as if to make sure I was okay. In silent response, I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around his chest, pulling him closer.

This time, he pushed more powerfully, ignoring how tightly I now had my legs around him. Another push...and another...he was getting nearer and nearer to being within me entirely. I could feel both the ball of lust inside winding and my walls clenching around him. One more thrust and we were fully connected. It was then that his motions grew faster and faster...and I didn't know if he was still getting bigger or I was simply still tightening around him.

We both moaned and grunted and groaned and sighed, wanting more, more, more...each of us begging, pleading for sweet release. He started pushing harder and more rapidly, each thrust more powerful than the last. When I finally thought I couldn't last any longer, my eyes open again, but before I could breath a warning...I also came.

The rush of chemicals exploding inside me and rushing to my brain, fogging it and making my vision blur was so...perfect. It was everything they had all said sex was meant to be. I was barely able to take in the moment that he reached climax, as I was lost in the ecstasy of my own...my body, inside and out, at last loosening and relaxing.

After he was finished, he kept moving in and out for a few more slow paces before he stopped...his fingers curling and pulling at the blanket where they rested on either side of my head. His eyes also closed in his moment and he stayed where he was, still atop me, still inside me, for several minutes past...his vision once more resting on me, his face still contorted in pleasure.

When he finally pulled out of me, I gasped, my body still clenched around him. He chuckled at this before carefully rolling off to the side as my arms and legs let go of him. He then lay on the bed beside me, hand bent and propping his head up so he could gaze at me. I somehow managed to turn over to look at him as well, and the two of us simply lay there, not able to look away from the other as we caught our breath.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Fun fact about Baphy...I also despise meatloaf (and not just because I'm vegan), but I also HATE mirrors. They** _ **do**_ **make me paranoid haha. Hope you enjoyed the story :3**


	6. Sticky Situation (xReader Smut)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **This is a Freddy x Reader x Jason smutty one shot that popped into my head the other day. To clarify, it's the reader with Freddy and Jason at the same time, but Freddy and Jason don't do anything together ?**

"This is a stupid idea," I complained when my eyes caught sight of the _Camp Crystal Lake_ sign outside the car window.

"Aw come on!" my friend turned around in her seat to laugh at me, "There's no ghosts and no serial killers. It's all stories."

"Call it what you want- people have actually died here," I argued.

"Well, in any case," our driver kept his attention on the road as he spoke, "There haven't been any bodies found in like a decade so..."

"Greaaaat," I muttered sarcastically as the girl in front of me shot him a death glare, "All I'm saying is you guys are trying to get my mind away from those awful dreams I've been having. I just don't think this is the best venue."

My vision settled on the woods as we continued down the path. I didn't mean to be negative. I knew they were trying to help and they were well aware that I liked macabre things. However, maybe these nightmares were a sign I needed to take a break from horror for a while. I mean, nothing else had been helping and they were getting worse. It didn't help matters that my useless boyfriend had just dumped me for some other girl he had apparently gotten pregnant.

"We're here!" Jaclyn piped, clicking her door open and hopping out excitedly.

Taking a deep breath in, I followed suit, leaving Bry to be the last out. The sun was just starting to fall from the sky and the forest was in full bloom. The cabins were cleanly painted though it looked like a couple still needed repair. All in all, with the light reflecting off the still water, it was a pretty inviting scene. Maybe it wasn't such a terrible idea after all.

"Wow. This place doesn't look half-bad," I admitted, pulling my bag out of the car and shutting the door behind me.

"Yeah, after everything died down, they decided to re-open it as a park," Bry strolled around the vehicle and joined us in gazing across the lake, "The cabins are under lock and basically you pay to get the key."

"Neat," I smiled. Outside of gas, I hadn't realized they had paid for this little vacation.

"And don't you go asking how much either!" Jaclyn booped my nose in a bossy voice, "I know how you are and I don't want you trying to pay us back."

I held up my hands in surrender, "Fine," I chuckled, turning a pointer finger on her, "But it better have not been expensive."

"Don't worry," Bry cut his eyes at me before passing us to one of the cabins, "She might spend a lot on you, but I wouldn't."

"Hey!" I retorted, joining them in laughing as we strolled to one of the little wooden buildings marked with the number four.

Inside, there were two bunkbeds and a small vanity. Everything was nailed to the floor to prevent theft and the cots were bare except for thin mattresses that also seemed to be glued in place. Bry had a big family so he'd snagged a handful of thick sleeping bags from their surplus supply. Each of us had also brought our own blankets and pillows.

After the room was set up, we all stripped down and changed into our bathing suits, having decided there was just enough time for a swim before nightfall. That was when we planned to make a bonfire so we'd need to keep an eye on the flames. Even though Bry was bisexual, he'd only had boyfriends so everyone assumed he was gay. It was great because neither Jaclyn nor myself had to worry with our parents questioning us taking this trip alone with a guy. Especially since we were sharing sleeping quarters.

The three of us were too close for it to be weird to get naked in front of each other. In fact, it was experimenting with us that made Bry realize he was bi in the first place. I found myself watching him as he dressed; he wasn't fit or slender yet he was still super cute. I loved him as a friend, but had come to the decision he wasn't relationship material. Nonetheless, since I'd been single, I hadn't been able to 'de-stress' and seeing his bare body was making me horny.

"You ready?" Bry lifted out of pulling his trunks on and looked over at me, seemingly oblivious to my thoughts.

"Y-yeah," I coughed, "You know, actually, I think I'm going to take a short nap first. It was a long ride and I was already tired."

"No problem, hun," Jaclyn skipped beside me and gave a quick hug, "We'll let you know when we start cooking."

I nodded a thanks, accepting an identical embrace from Bry before they walked out and left me alone in the dimly lit cabin. Sighing, I traipsed to the bottom bunk where my bed was made and plopped onto the mattress. Carefully easing under the covers and laying on my back, I let my hand creep under my bikini bottom. Despite knowing exactly what I wanted, my mind somehow managed to wander all over the place while I idly rubbed and teased myself.

Aggravated when I finally realized I wasn't getting anywhere with my ADD fucking brain, I growled under my breath, "I could have just asked Bry if he could help."

 _Ugh._ I could have done that, but I didn't want to make things awkward or be needy. I certainly didn't want to take advantage of my friend- what with everything they both were doing to try and make me feel better.

"Or you could have just asked me," a raspy voice echoed in the dark.

Gasping, I jerked my hand to a more decent position and sat up, almost hitting my head on the wood of the bed above me, "Hello?"

I knew that voice...how could I have managed to fall asleep this rapidly?

"I love it when this happens," the man continued, the reverberations beginning to lessen as if his form was steadying somewhere, but I still couldn't see him, "It doesn't often, but occasionally..."

Suddenly, I was shoved back onto my spine, the burnt face of the dream demon appearing smack dab over me, his hands pressing my pillow flat on either side of my head. I could feel the weight of his knees situated firmly next to my thighs. He wasn't holding me down, yet the shock of his presence kept me from moving.

"Wh-what?" I breathed, staring into his golden eyes that seemed to shine just so I could.

"You've been so exhausted," he cackled, "That you've been inadvertently allowing me to slip into your world a little bit at a time. That's why I haven't killed you yet. If I did that, I'd lose the connection," he leaned his face closer to mine, "And I'm eager to see what will happen."

A few unintelligible noises escaped me before I was able to shake my head decidedly, "This is just a dream. I'll wait it out and you'll be gone."

Curiously, the man cocked his head to the side and hummed, "You want me to go so soon? And here I just wanted to help you."

As he spoke, the blanket that had been separating us flew into the air and off into the distance. My body shivered with the abrupt chill and at last I started to shift away from him, only to have his claw grab my throat and push me against the wall next to where we'd been sitting.

I was now on my butt on the cot, chest heaving as I anticipated what the demon crouched on top of me would do. I didn't know why, but slowly, he loosened his grip and let his knives fall to rest on my naked leg. He then rolled off to the side and sat next to me as if we were just two friends having a simple chat. Oddly enough, the arousal I had felt from watching Bry had returned with a vengeance. What the fuck?

The creature next to me had relaxed in his spot, crossing arms behind his head as he closed his eyes and mused aloud, "And I can guarantee you I'm more experienced than your little friend."

Creeping from my position, I bent my knees under me and sat with eyes stuck on him, "So...so just like that, you've gone from wanting to haunt and murder me to wanting to fuck me?"

The demon belted, unfolding his arms and laying their hands on my lap, "Princess, I'm never far from wanting to _fuck,_ but don't kid yourself into thinking I'm not still going to kill you," his amber orbs bore into me, "I'm just giving you the option to have some fun first."

My lips quivered and brow furrowed as I tried to understand what was happening. I had all but decided I'd finally lost it when I realized that whether I was crazy or not, this was in my head and there was nothing keeping me from trying to enjoy myself with this guy or whatever the hell he was. Wasn't like I was going to get AIDS from a dream and I wasn't having any luck getting off in real life.

Crashing my lips into his, I was surprised and delighted when he returned to his typical rough handling. He grabbed onto my arms, razors sinking into my flesh as he forced me against the wall once more, taking our kiss to the next level by slipping his tongue into my mouth. I gladly sucked on him, giving him my own tongue which he readily bit, causing me to jerk back. It didn't take more than a moment to see that the the pain had actually been pleasurable.

Reaching my neck out, I took his lips in mine and reciprocated with gentle nips. My behavior apparently intrigued him because he chuckled and then twisted my body so that he could push me to lay down again. The whole while, our kissing never halted and he gradually let his claw slide down my skin, pricking at my top as he squeezed my breast so tightly that I couldn't contain a yelp.

He quickly let go and his hand journeyed further down my form, knives slipping under my bottoms. Their tips tickled the sensitive flesh, slowly pressing harder and lower, the sensation so strong that I jumped, feeling one of the razors nick the skin. In the same instance, I no longer felt him, but instead a rush of cool air accompanied by the sound of footsteps and a gentle voice.

"Hey, sleepyhead!"

My body spasmed toward the new presence, brain amazed at how easily I was slipping in and out of consciousness these days. Jaclyn had entered, smiling face approaching me while she dried herself with a beach towel.

"Bry's starting the- woah, are you okay?" her tone shifted mid-sentence, expression becoming solemn.

Opening my mouth to speak, I realized I was out of breath and my blanket was nowhere in sight, "I..." my brain desperately attempted to decipher things, "Um..." My eyes fell to my lap as I sat. I was still in my bikini.

"Dude, you're bleeding!" the girl rushed to sit beside me, taking hold of my arm and carefully compressing it with the towel. Waiting a few seconds, she removed the cloth to examine the wound, "Looks like a scratch from a cat or something," I watched as her worried look left the three cuts on my arm to study me, "What happened?"

"I- I don't know," I shrugged, almost regaining myself, "Maybe a raccoon or something attacked me while I was sleeping. I just kind of woke up startled."

It wasn't entirely untrue and seemed a plausible explanation. Either way, she accepted it, "Damn. We'll have to make sure there's nothing in here and there's no holes or anything before we go to sleep," she left the towel in my lap and stood, "Throw on some clothes," she said, grabbing a pair of jeans and pulling them up over her suit.

Off kilter, I did as she suggested and soon we were walking toward the only light in the dark campsite where our third wheel was fanning a bonfire. Maybe it was just paranoia after the strange encounter with my...dream man...but I felt like I was being watched the entire time.

Was he out there? At this point, I had worked up some serious doubt about the nonexistence of monsters. The question was _would my friends believe me if I told them?_ Perhaps they'd take the most logical conclusion instead: I was sleep deprived.

"There she is!" Bry greeted, attention diverting to us as we took seats on the log next to him, "Feeling any better?"

"She got attacked by a raccoon," Jaclyn commented, reaching for a shopping bag sitting nearby and retrieving a package of hot dogs.

"Damn! Did you clean it? You could get rabies or something," Bry's expression grew concerned as it settled to where I was rubbing the wound under my T-shirt sleeve.

"Yeah, it's fine," I tried to laugh, my own gaze drawn to the shadows of the trees in the distance, doing my best to peer into the darkness, but I couldn't see anything except black.

"Yo!" the voice which had been calling to me became suddenly loud as its owner poked me with a stick.

"Huh?" I looked back to see Jaclyn lift a brow.

"What's wrong?" she asked, eyes trailing to where mine had been, "You see your buddy out there?"

"My buddy?" my heart skipped, wondering how she knew before I pieced together that she meant the trash panda, "No, I- I just keep getting the sense someone's watching me."

"Could be some kids fucking around," Bry removed his hot dog from the fire and gently tapped it with his fingers to judge the temperature before passing it off to Jaclyn, "Let's go scare them off."

The boy stood up and traipsed to the log opposite our cookout and picked up his backpack. As he returned to us, he pulled out a pistol...a police model by the looks of it.

"Bry! Where the hell did you get that?" Jaclyn exclaimed, nearly dropping her food.

Instead of answering, he raised the gun into the air and pointed it straight at her, "Any last words?"

Stunned, she didn't answer, but I could feel her shiver next to me. What the fuck was going on right now? I opened my mouth to speak, but just as I did, Bry shifted, pulling his finger on the trigger and causing me to jump with the click of the weapon.

"Holy fucking shit!" Jaclyn shot to her feet, abandoning her hot dog as she desperately brushed her abdomen off, "What the hell, Bry? That fucking hurt!"

My brain took a few moments more to process that what he had attacked our friend with was a pellet pistol. The damn thing wasn't even real! The boy began laughing, lowering the BB gun and approaching us.

"That isn't funny," my tone deepened, "You scared us to death."

"Aw come on," he shrugged, "You know me. I'd never hurt you guys. Here," he turned to Jaclyn, offering her the weapon, "You can shoot me back to make us even. Right in the face if you want. I'll cover my eyes."

When he dropped his bag at our feet to slide his palms over each eye, Jaclyn and I exchanged glances. She rolled her eyes and huffed, not aiming the gun at him, but instead flipping it around in her hand. Strolling around to his back, she reared the fake into the air and landed a massive _whack_ directly below his ribcage.

The boy gasped for air, simultaneously buckling at the knees and falling onto the ground. Hands reaching forward to keep his face from hitting the dirt, he rolled over to his spine and breathed the word 'fuck.' Satisfied with the effect of her kidney shot, Jaclyn tossed the pistol on top of him and returned to her previous spot.

I looked down at Bry as he began recovering and chuckled, "You deserved that."

"Yeah," he groaned, attempting to gain his feet, "Worth it."

"How many of those things you got?" Jaclyn mused, finding herself another hot dog.

"One for each of us," Bry cautiously reclaimed his bag and pulled the other two out, "You'd be surprised how many robbers use these things and nobody's the wiser. Only cost like forty bucks too."

I took the identical pellet pistol he handed me and looked it over. It was true. If you weren't holding it yourself, it's likely you'd never guess it was phony. It had a safety, was fairly heavy, and everything. The only detail that really gave it away was on the top; you could see an opening showing how many pellets were left. Taking the safety off, I stood, setting forth for the woods.

"Hey! Don't you want to eat first?" Jaclyn asked through a mouthful.

"Not too hungry. Maybe some exploring would help me work up an appetite," I suggested.

"Well, I'm gonna eat," she shoved another bite in, "You two go on."

"Alright," Bry got up, literally downing a hot dog in three chews.

Shaking my head, I led the way into the dark. We were almost out of range of the fire when something occurred to me, "Did you bring a flashlight?"

"Crap," he complained, "Yeah, hold on. I'll run back and get it."

The boy sprinted off from where we'd come. Instead of waiting, I began sauntering away, but slowly so it wasn't like I'd get too far ahead. I didn't like the idea of just standing still. It made me even more anxious. After I had made it several paces further, I heard footsteps behind.

"Well turn it on, ya derp," I chortled.

There was no response.

"Alright, asshole, you want to get beat up by me too? No more-" I spun around, no longer seeing the camp.

There wasn't anyone else around either. I barely resisted calling out, opting to ready to shoot or threaten whoever might show. I knew if someone was stalking me, my best bet was to keep quiet and focused. Turning in a deliberate circle to keep from making noise so I could listen closely for lurkers, my heart rat picked up.

Once I had come full circle, I began backpedaling equally as cautious, hoping to get back to the others. However, when I did, I bumped into a tree. Odd...I was certain I was still in the clearing of the path.

"Shit," my eyes widened when I spun to lay sight on the most gigantic man I had ever seen. He was easily twice my height and inhumanely broad. His face was covered with a battered hockey mask and to his side he was pulling into view a giant machete.

Forgetting about the precision of my tactics, I fumbled away from him, venturing deeper into the forest. Despite the adrenaline rush, I fought to keep my breathing steady so I wouldn't begin making haggard sounds that would help him track me. I only bothered looking over my shoulder once, but it was enough to do me in. Tripping over an exposed root, I tumbled forward, hitting my head against a different tree.

"Mother-fu-" I found myself in a dream, my curse interrupted by the tsk of a metal blade on my lips.

"Is that any way to greet your lover?" the burnt demon chuckled, having appeared crawling over my body where I sat.

"Fuck off!" I pushed his claw to the side, "You're not my lover and I'm about to die! I don't have time for your bullshit right now."

I somehow managed to get to my feet, quickly replacing my attention on the man still sitting on the floor. Strangely enough, he seemed surprised by my actions and unsure of how to respond. Finally deciding on an agitated demeanor, he snapped and appeared directly before me.

"Somebody besides me is trying to kill you?" he twitched his knives, "How rude."

I scoffed, "Yeah, well, if I don't wake up soon, Hockey-Puck will probably beat you to the cut."

His expression contorted into a furious rage, "Hockey-Puck?" he repeated, "How cute you should choose the same name I gave him. Don't worry," he became smoke which vanished and then surrounded my body, pushing me into a wall of the decrepit home we had been standing in before his form returned, "I'll be the one to end you; unfortunately it will have to be quick though."

As he lifted his blades and started bearing them down on me, his use of words struck a cord. _Unfortunate._ Perhaps there was a way out of this yet.

"Wait!" I yelled, halting his attack, "You should at least have a little fun first. It'll take him a few minutes to find me anyway and he might think I'm already dead."

"Hm," the demon lowered his hand in thought.

I didn't give him time to contemplate. I jumped forward, pressing our lips together again. Mostly, I expected him to just French me and then ram his blades into my gut. When that didn't happen, my body actually relaxed a little and I focused more on the feelings it was experiencing rather than the fear which had been clouding my mind.

Continuing to push into him, I sucked lustfully on his tongue, hands reaching out to feel his chest. The man reciprocated, all the while stepping in reverse until the two of us were falling onto a bed. I barely noticed the new environment as my body hovered over his on the mattress, my legs straddling his hips.

As I leaned down to keep kissing and touching him, I realized I was in my bikini again. I could feel the hardness of his member beneath my crotch. It sent a tingling sensation through my core, heightening my desire. He must have seen it in my eyes because in the same instance, he pushed me off to the side, taking my position as the top instead. Using his weight, he pinned me down, but I resisted in time to get my hands free and find his pants.

Understanding what I was doing, he allowed me to undo the button and zipper to pull out his large cock. I didn't know if it was because we were in the dream world or what, but he was huge on all accounts. Long _and_ thick. I began stroking, hearing him growl in pleasure as he lifted his head to take in the feeling.

It only lasted a few seconds though, for he soon had risen and flipped me over to lie on my stomach. Inhaling sharply, I looked back at him. Flicking his blades teasingly, he rapidly clipped the string from my bikini bottom and thrust his hips against me. At first, he didn't try to enter; he only rubbed himself along my ass, lowering and raising along the crack before letting his unarmed hand take hold of himself.

Then, he gently rubbed his tip across my labia, chuckling when he felt the moisture that had been seeping out of me in anticipation. I tried to look at him once more, but he threw his claws into my back and pushed my head down, leaving my hips in the air. After that, I felt no more teasing. Instead, he guided his cock to my opening and then thrust powerfully so that I felt him inside.

Three times and he was completely within. His size made it painful, but the hurt didn't last long as my walls clenched around him, longing for the motions that came soon after. I stopped focusing on the setting and closed my eyes, enjoying the repetitive pleasure of his in-and-out movement. Now _this_ was the kind of relaxation I needed.

It wasn't until the abrupt sensation of wet grass on my skin that I remembered the precarious situation I was in. Opening my vision, I was encased in darkness, back in the woods. _Shit._ My jaw dropped and I began lifting my chest from the ground, only to realize Freddy was still behind me...still _in_ me.

I tried to say something and get his attention, but he was already gazing around. When I went to move again, he grabbed onto my hips and began pounding into me. I wanted to keep with him, to enjoy this moment if it were indeed to be my last.

However, knowing that we were in the real world where that guy was, or _thing_ since the dream demon apparently knew him, had me on edge. Not to mention Jaclyn and Bry... What if they saw this? Or what if they were in danger? Pellet guns weren't going to faze that brute I saw.

"Fr-Fred," I attempted, silenced when looking forward I saw the machete-wielding stranger.

 _This can't end well._

Hockey-Puck kept inching closer, cocking his head to the side and dropping his blade so that it scraped against the ground. The sound was what alerted the creature fucking me to his presence.

"This one's mine, Jason!" he laughed, pausing in his motion momentarily.

 _Jason? Voorhees?_ Goddammit there are things worst than ghosts here!

When the demon picked up his speed, his cock throbbing inside me, likely nearing release, the other man also continued his stroll. I jerked, but was unable to move otherwise. Jason dropped his blades as he neared, his pants soon following. Pure shock stalled my heart as I peered up at him in horror and, weirdly, excitement. My sight cut backward, expecting Freddy to leave and assault the guy.

Nonetheless, he didn't. He merely hesitated, watching Jason lift his own digit and pressing it against my face. Opening my mouth, I allowed him to slip it inside before I began licking and sucking. The pressure between my hips grew stronger as both men, one on either side, thrust further inside me, pulling back just enough to push in again.

I could feel both of them stiffening, my own body doing the same as it seemed all of us were reaching the end of the winding coils inside us. For a moment, I feared that they would finish and I would die in the climb of an unsatisfied orgasm, naked in the forest alone. Therefore, I was delighted when I felt myself explode a second after Jason came inside my mouth.

Freddy thrust a handful of times more before he too released and then slid out of the sticky mess left behind. Jason pulled from my mouth, leaving me to fall to the cold ground, spitting out what remained of him. Rolling over onto the dirt with my vision fading and then returning, almost in rhythm with the comforting pulses traveling through my body, I somehow was able to focus enough to see the two strange men approaching each other.

Once again decent, they were lifting their weapons and gaining battle-ready stances. That's something I'd never find in a _real_ guy...the stamina to begin a fight immediately after sex. Freddy was the first to pounce, Jason easily stopping the blow by holding his machete in place. However, that didn't deter the demon who skipped around to Hockey-Puck's side and slashed his shoulder.

"MMM!" my scream at the abrupt feeling of a hand over my mouth was muffled as its owner quickly spoke.

"Shhh! It's me," Bry's voice was shaking.

"You're okay!" I cried in relief once he'd removed his palm and sprang to hug him.

"I'm happy to see you too," he whispered, "But we need to get out of here. Come on."

Helping me to my feet, the boy glanced back at the battling monsters. My head was still woozy from all of the trauma and excitement, but Bry made sure I kept up and we were soon entering the campsite again. I didn't see any signs of life and the place was littered with trash clearly from the supplies we had brought along. I was about to ask where Jaclyn was when my escort beat me to speaking.

"Holy shit; I just realized you're naked!" his voice grew slightly louder, "What did they...did they hurt you?"

"N-no, I..." I trailed off as we continued onward toward where our vehicle had been parked.

He didn't say anything else, only supported me to the back seat, shoving me in before climbing inside with me. While he slammed the door, I saw Jaclyn sitting in the driver's spot, frantically flipping the car into gear and putting all her weight on the gas pedal. She began muttering a wild string of fears and obscenities that made very little sense. Amidst them, I caught a statement akin to what Bry had just inquired.

Taking a pair of pants and a coat that he had found somewhere in the disheveled mess of the car, I sighed, "We have a lot to discuss.I guess I should start back with my dreams..."

I proceeded to tell them just about everything. I left out the part where Jason turned our encounter into a threesome. It was awkward enough explaining the Freddy part. They were skeptical at first. I mean, who wouldn't be? But by the end of it all, it seemed they were on my side. From all the stories and legends, we knew Jason would stay around the lake to guard it.

That meant eventually, we'd find out who was the victor. If I began seeing Freddy again, that meant he had won. My friends both commented on the fact they hoped Jason would beat his ass because that meant I'd be safe again. I had to agree with them, yet at the same time...kind of hoped for round two. Who knew sex with a demon could be so satisfying?


End file.
